dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Television in El Kadsre
Television in El Kadsre started operations on March 25, 1951. History El Kadsreian television has its roots in 1934, when IBS (Imperial Broadcasting Service) started regular broadcasts using a 30-line-system. After seven years of test trials, IBS was taken off the air in 1941 when the Sentanese Empire entered World War II following the attack on Pearl Harbor. IBS went back on air in 1946 and aired for another four years, until IBS was taken off the air for one last time after the Sentanese Empire collapsed at the end of the Eight-Day War. In 1948, the Matsushita family launched IMN (Imperial Matsushita Network) after two years of test screenings. In 1949, the studio moved to Matsushita Studios (now El TV Kadsre Television Centre). After the Eight-Day War, the Kayos government suggested the Matsushita family to rename IMN to EKTV. On March 25, 1951, El Kadsreian Television, the first channel was opened to the public in 4pm. During its first day, the channel ran the news programme, the Japanese dub of the 1928 film The Broadway Melody, the exhibition show in Caelum and the concert. TTV began color broadcasts in 1957. In 1960, El TV Kadsre expanded its schedule with a recorded 60-minute science show at 6 pm. The schedule in 1961 was expanded with a 4pm-6pm slot for children's television programs. Programs were recorded or aired live. Initially only live broadcasts aired, but since 1960 recorded programming also aired. Color television experiments began in 1962 with the news program. This was until 1963 when full-time color TV broadcasts began. In the 1970s, the anime genre of animated programming started becoming popular, with major anime studios such as Toei Animation and El TV Kadsre Animation running into the scene. Anime did not really take off when Drillimation Studios' The Drillimation Series started to become popular in the western world in the late 1970s and early 1980s. In 1994, EEKTV, C12, CTV, CBS, TVS, ONT, WN and EKCN were all acquired by the newly-formed non-profit organization Regional El Kadsreian Federation Television. 1995 saw the introduction of digital television in El Kadsre. The first digital television channel was DTV (Digital Television). The aspect ratio is 16:9 while the quality is 480p. It was the only digital television channel before Astra Digital and El TV Kadsre Digital were both started airing in 1996. In August 2004, Banushen Television became the first El Kadsreian channel switch to 16:9 widescreen format and officially launching HD transmission. The digital switchover was completed in 2011. The first El Kadsreian television program was shot in high definition in 1997 was El Kadsre La Especial '97 aired on El TV Kadsre Digital. In 2016, the Government announced the introduction of new non-commercial digital television presented in services operated by El TV Kadsre, offering drama, arts, documentary and children's programming called El TV Kadsre 4K and it is presented in 4K resolution (2160p). However, after a change of Government, funding for the channels was not renewed. In late-2017, El Kadsreian television broadcasters began test trials for ATSC X and DVBW for support up to 8K resolution at 120 frames per second and 21:9 cinematic aspect ratio. The first 21:9 ultra-wide TV channels was BTV UW and RGN Cinematic HD. Satelite reception is avaliabe to receive TV networks United States, Canada, Australia, New Zealand and Japan. Channels El TV Kadsre Television Network * El TV Kadsre 1 * El TV Kadsre 2 * El TV Kadsre 3 * El TV Kadsre 4 * El TV Kadsre 5 * ETVKK * ETVKPS * El TV Kadsre Japanese * El TV Kadsre Spanish * El TV Kadsre Français * El TV kadsre Crootch * El TV Kadsre Vicnoran * El TV Kadsre Filipino * El TV Kadsre Korean Banushen Media Corporation * Banushen Television * BTV Me * Animax * The Big Channel Regal Group Network * RGN * RTV * Fly TV * Gang TV Viva Inc. * Viva * Channel Two CPN Media Group * CPN One * CPN Two * CPN News * CPN Kids * CPN Life * CXN * CPN Cinema Media El Kadsre * TTV * ITV * ITV+ * Special Television * SBS Star Media * Star TV * SFTV * SBS TV * SBS 2 Other * TV 6 Multichannel Japan (Tokyo) * NHK General TV * TBS (JNN) * Nippon TV (NNN) * TBS (JNN) * Tokyo MX (JATIS) * TV Tokyo (JXN) * Fuji TV (FNN) * TV Asashi (ANN) New Zealand * TVNZ 1 * TVNZ 2 * TVNZ Duke * Three * Three Life * Prime Pay television providers * Cignal * DirecTV * ElStar * Interstellar * Extennel * VuPlus Streaming In 1986, streaming television entered the El Kadsre market. About one-quarter of the population now uses streaming as a form of television. Service providers include: * SkyFuture * Lightbox * Neon * Netflix * Quickflix * Constellator * Amazon Prime * Crunchyroll * AbemaTV * Movietime * AnimeLab * YouTube Premium * Viewster * Viewmove * VidSpace Plus * Cignal Now * Moview * iFlix * OnePlay * HOOQ * Fox+ * DisneyLife * iWant * El TV Player Plus Free providers include: * El TV Player * Banushen On Demand * RGN+ * Viva Play * CPN Stream * AbemaTV El Kadsre Most-viewed television channels # El TV Kadsre 1 (43.0%) # RGN (40.3%) # Banushen Television (38.9%) # CPN One (37.6%) # Viva (34.5%) # TTV (29.7%) Ratings See also * Radio in El Kadsre Category:1951 Category:Television Category:El Kadsre Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:Television in fictional countries Category:1950s